neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dread Pirate Gauve
Born into strange social circumstances in Barrensburg, Gauve turned to honorable piracy to make a living. He was somewhat cowardly and paranoid, wary of all things fae and factoring liches into every conspiracy theory he dreamed up. He met Sil'meelen Maiweyen on the docks of Port Brogan and took her up on her offer of a job captaining a ship for a group of adventurers. It was all pirate fleets, government conspiracies, and seduction of princes from there on in. Ming-ui After Gauve met with a tragic accident on the point of Claire's rapier during The Barrensburg Incident, the party brought him back to life according to his specifications: the cheapest reincarnation possible, paid out of his own salary. He returned to life as a female fox Hengeyokai. After some deliberation, he adopted the use of female pronouns and renamed himself Ming-ui. She was very flexible on the topic of her own gender, and was far more concerned with regaining her reputation as a Dread Pirate than anything else. In Eon Gauve met Yolanda and her crew when Sil'meelen told him about a group of sailing merchants who were without a captain. He soon learned that Yolanda and her assistant Ethan had more or less inherited the company from [[Baudin Dommilan|someone who was a competent sailor]], but they had been winging it for the past half year. Gauve intervened, re-outfitted their ship, and became the captain of what would one day become the Toggenburg Fleet. He traveled to Port Townsend with the Toggenburg Corporation, and then played such a large part in the assassination of Absolute Dictator Grax (perhaps a bit embellished by his desire to increase his reputation) that the Baldur army eventually laid the blame for said assassination at his feet. He befriended Tyro Avampour during this time, despite Tyro technically being his prisoner. After his reincarnation, the Dread Pirate Ming-ui needed to rebuild her pirate reputation, and quickly. She started commandeering Baldur ships as she sailed the Toggenburg Corporation to Malvont City, and even netted herself a Baldur warship until the fleet was abandoned about six hours later. She traveled through the Lighthouse of Telamore, scored an invitation to the Malvont City Palace, and seduced Prince Avimeus V during a party. Or maybe the prince seduced her. There was some mutual seduction going on there. Prince Avimeus then ran away with her to see adventure and battle. The two of them followed the party all the way to Wilderfey Wild, Goneril. There, they were captured by Tyro Avampour and held for ransom. The party never found out what happened in the intervening days between receiving Tyro's demands and finally making it to the Ruins of Eldergrin to rescue Ming-ui and Prince Avimeus. They had been exploring the Ruins when Ming-ui staggered up to Shiolay, covered in blood with a knife in her back. Barely conscious, she was killed in the first hail of crossbow bolts when Tyro's accomplices opened fire on the party. Neither Ethan, Ashra, nor Claire managed to recover her body, and the experience left Prince Avimeus too traumatized to tell anyone about what had happened to them. A good year later, Ashra recognized a living and female Ming-ui in a casino in Prospero, where she was fencing against Coriander Highrun using electric swords. Ming-ui lost the bout because Ashra distracted her, and was shocked into unconsciousness, but after Coriander left Ashra had Goneril Frontline Eleven pick up Ming-ui and bring her along. A potion of Cure Serious Wounds was sufficient to wake her up, and she escaped with the party on Highrun's flying skiff. Category:Player Characters Category:Goneril People